


Just a Little Dance

by kayson



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Schmoop, Slice of Life, lots of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 10:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5703925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayson/pseuds/kayson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“How come you’re not more…” He pauses, searching for the word he’s too intoxicated to remember when Finn supplies dryly, “Damaged?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Little Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Completely and unapologetically unbeta'd. I'm still finding their voices but I love these two so much it hurts!

“How did you keep from going crazy?” Poe asks early one evening when he’s a tiny bit drunk and more than a little exhausted. It’s been a long few weeks and he’s glad to be back on base, even if it’s only briefly this time.

“What do you mean?” Finn replies, baffled by the sudden question. They’ve been sitting in relative silence for the last half an hour and Finn’s mind had been elsewhere, thinking of Rey as he counted the stars above them.

“The First Order,” Poe clarifies, leaning back on his elbows as he looks down at the lights of the Resistance base from the hill they’re sitting on. “How come you’re not more…” He pauses, searching for the word he’s too intoxicated to remember when Finn supplies dryly, “Damaged?”

“Why would you say that?” Poe asks with a frown, turning to look at Finn with a mixture of confusion and distaste at his choice of words.

Finn shrugs without meeting Poe’s eyes. “It’s what people are saying.”

“I haven’t heard that.” Poe’s tone is dismissive and Finn looks away, refusing to argue. After a few beats of uncomfortable silence pass Poe asks, “Do you think they’re right?”

“No.” Finn sighs and Poe’s surprised to realize that it’s a sigh of relief rather than depression or exhaustion. After everything Finn’s been through - renouncing the First Order, aiding the Resistance, taking a lightsaber to the spine, relearning how to walk (and really, the list just keeps going on, when Poe thinks about it) - not feeling as though he’s damaged is practically a miracle. The fact that he’s alive and well is _definitely_ a miracle.

Poe’s not sure what to say so he just nods in agreement and that seems to satisfy Finn who grins broadly. Poe’s stomach does a little flip every time Finn smiles at him and he's fighting the urge to say something embarrassing like, “You should smile more often, it suits you” as he lies down on the grass.

It sounds like Finn might be laughing at him but the world has just started spinning and Poe is no longer listening as he closes his eyes and tries to focus on not being sick.

When the planet finally feels stationary again, Poe opens his eyes to see Finn resting with his legs crossed and his elbows on his knees, eyes half-lidded as he gazes out over the base.

“You tired, bud?” Poe asks and Finn definitely chuckles.

“You’ve been sleeping for four hours,” Finn answers, looking over his shoulder at Poe with what could only be called a fond expression.

Poe snorts and pushes himself into a sitting position, yawning widely. “No wonder I don’t feel like crap anymore.”

Finn shakes his head in amusement and gets to his feet. He nods in the direction of the base and then extends his right hand to Poe. Poe grabs his wrist and Finn hauls him up, catching Poe around the waist when he stumbles slightly.

“Graceful,” Finn observes dryly, but he doesn’t let go and Poe waits a moment to savor the feeling of Finn’s strong hand on his side before stepping out of the other man’s hold. If anyone asks, including Finn, he can blame it on the alcohol that’s no longer in his system. “You alright?”

“‘Course I am.” Poe winks and turns away just in in time to see Finn roll his eyes. He laughs quietly and starts walking down hill, leading Finn back to base using a path he knows by heart.

“Hey, Poe,” Finn calls softly as they make their way across the landing bay and towards the barracks.

“Yeah, buddy?” Poe replies, slowing his pace when he sees that Finn’s stopped walking and looks uncomfortable, chewing his lip as though he’s a kid with a burning question. “What’s up?”

“How long are we going to keep doing this?” Finn asks in a rush, shifting his weight to his other side as his eyes meet Poe’s steadily, refusing to look away.

Poe’s heart skips a beat and he forces himself not to fidget. He really hopes this isn’t when Finn is going to call him on the dance they’ve been doing with each other ever since Finn woke up in the medbay to find Poe holding his hand. Poe runs a hand through his hair, wondering what to say.

Finn’s no innocent, the traitorous part of his mind says and Poe knows that’s his desire talking rather than his sense. Finn may have been trained to handle a blaster since the cradle and scored in the top of his class under the First Order’s cruel training, but Poe’s damn near sure Finn’s never had a lover. Not that he thinks Finn _needs_ one, of course.

“Poe?” Finn asks, starting to look frustrated at Poe’s lack of response. He waits another beat before seemingly making up his mind and walking over to Poe, invading his personal space to the point that the toes of their boots are touching and their faces are scant inches apart.

“Everything all right?” Poe asks, trying to sound calm and not as though he is restraining himself from pulling Finn into a desperate and rather filthy kiss. He doesn’t want to frighten the poor kid and besides, Finn doesn’t need Poe’s baggage, he’s got enough of his own to sort out.

Finn makes a somewhat strangled, growling noise and grabs Poe’s second-best jacket by the collar. Without hesitation, he jerks Poe closer so that their mouths crush together in what is a wet, jumbled, and frankly terrible kiss with too much teeth. Finn seems to know something is wrong and tries to pull away but Poe takes a little step to the right, cups Finn’s jaw in his left hand, turns his mouth just right and, oh yes, that is much better.

They break apart a minute later and Poe’s grinning at the look of surprise and desire in Finn’s eyes as they both try to catch their breath.

“That was good,” Finn finally says and Poe chuckles warmly, his hand still cupping Finn’s cheek as his thumb traces Finn’s bottom lip.

“Yeah.” It’s late and he’s tired and while Finn’s kiss sent a shock of adrenaline through his system, Poe knows he needs to get some rest. He drops his hand from Finn’s face and nudges Finn towards the barracks door. “Let’s go to sleep.”

“Sleep?” Finn asks, a mischievous grin playing across his face and Poe almost stumbles in shock as he rethinks the whole _not an innocent_ thing. Finn laughs at his reaction and reaches for Poe’s hand, giving it a squeeze. “Only teasing, I’m exhausted.”

Poe snickers and presses the door release, deciding that tomorrow he and Finn will have the conversation they’ve been avoiding for weeks. He looks over his shoulder and Finn smiles sleepily, clearly content at the moment to let Poe lead.


End file.
